Template talk:Place of articulation
Leiden, Nederländerna | nyckelpersoner = Lars-Johan Jarnheimer Styrelseordförande Jesper Brodin Koncernchef Vd | bransch = Detaljhandel | produkter = Möbler Hemelektronik | tjänster = | antalanställda = ≈149 000 (2017) | grundat = 1943 | grundare = Ingvar Kamprad |sammangående bolag = | avknoppat från = | uppköpt av = | gick upp i = | upplöst = | omsättning = € 36,295 miljarder | brutto = € 3,314 miljarder | netto = € 2,473 miljarder | tillgångar = € 52,94 miljarder | egetkapital = € 39,943 miljarder | ägare = Stichting Ingka Foundation | moderbolag = Ingka Holding B.V. | dotterbolag = | avdelningar = | slogan = | webbplats = IKEA.se | fotnoter = Statistik från verksamhetsåret 2017. }} IKEA Group är ett multinationellt möbelföretag som grundades 1943 av Ingvar Kamprad som ett postorderföretag. Företagsnamnet bildade han av initialerna för Ingvar Kamprad, Elmtaryd, Agunnaryd där Elmtaryd i Agunnaryd är gården som han växte upp på och företagets dåvarande adress. Bolaget ägs av en stiftelse i Nederländerna, men styrs alltjämt av familjen Kamprad. Under verksamhetsåret 2017 omsatte IKEA-koncernen 36,3 miljarder euro och hade en personalstyrka på fler än 149 000 anställda. Huvudkontoret för IKEA-koncernen ligger i Leiden, Nederländerna. Den svenska verksamheten är koncentrerad till Älmhult och Malmö, med ett tidigare huvudkontor för Skandinavien i Helsingborg. Varuhus, produkter och katalog miniatyr|Länder IKEA har butiker i. (Gul markering avser planerade etableringar.) :För en lista över IKEAs varuhus, se Lista över IKEAvaruhus. Verksamhetsåret 2015 fanns totalt 328 IKEAvaruhus i 43 länder och territorier. Av dessa varuhus drivs ca 40 av externa franchisetagare i bland annat Mellanöstern, spanska öarna och på delar av den asiatiska marknaden. De fem största försäljningsländerna är Tyskland 14 %, USA 14 %, Frankrike 8 %, Storbritannien 7 % och Italien 5 %.företagsinformation ikea.se I Sverige finns totalt 20 varuhus, varav det senaste invigdes i Umeå 26 februari 2016. Varuhuset som invigdes dessförinnan var det i Borlänge den 25 oktober 2013. Världens nordligaste IKEA ligger i Haparanda i Sverige, vid gränsen till Finland (Haparanda-Tornio) IKEAs produkter får sina namn från olika ordgrupper. Textilier får skandinaviska flicknamn, bäddlinnen namnges efter växter och stolar efter skandinaviska pojknamn. Andra exempel på ord som används som produktnamn är dagar, månader och svenska slanguttryck. I vissa fall namnges alla produkter i samma serie med samma namn, exempelvis DUKTIG som är köksinspirerade leksaker för barn. Företagets katalog med bilder och priser på deras möbler är världens största kommersiella trycksak.CAP&Design nummer 6 2004 Den trycktes våren 2015 på 34 språk och i 219 miljoner exemplar."IKEA". NE.se. Läst 30 juni 2014. En ny upplaga av katalogen kommer varje år i augusti eller september, beroende på utgivningsland. Den första katalogen kom ut år 1956. Världens fem största IKEA-varuhus # Goyang, Sydkorea: 163,000 m² # Huddinge Kungens Kurva, Sverige: 63 200 m² IKEA Kungens Kurva öppnade i juni 2014 en ny varuutlämning ca 800 meter ifrån varuhuset. 63 200 kvm är byggnadsytan inklusive denna expansion. #Gwangmyeong, Gyeonggi, Sydkorea, 59.000 m² #Shanghai Pudong, Kina: 49 400 m² #Shenyang, Kina: 47 000 m² Historia miniatyr|[[Akronymen bakom namnet IKEA.]] Företaget grundades 1943 av Ingvar Kamprad när han var sjutton år gammal. Från början såldes pennor, tavelramar, klockor, smycken, nylonstrumpor, plånböcker och annat som Kamprad kom över. Möbler började inte säljas förrän 1947 och 1955 började egendesignade möbler säljas. Namnet IKEA valdes av grundaren Ingvar Kamprad och är en akronym för 'I'ngvar – 'K'amprad – [[Älmtaryd|'E'''lmtaryd]] – [[Agunnaryds socken|'A'gunnaryd]]. Här är ''Elmtaryd en äldre stavning för gården Älmtaryd där Kamprad växte upp. Gården är belägen i socknen Agunnaryd i Småland, nära Ljungby. Från början sålde Kamprad varorna per postorder, men 1953 öppnade han en affär i Älmhult. Nära den gamla affären uppfördes senare ett större varuhus, som stod klart 1958 och fick stå som modell när man började bygga fler varuhus runt om i Sverige. Det första varuhuset utanför Sverige – och tillika IKEAs andra varuhus – öppnades 1963 i Asker utanför Oslo. Svensk mat På de flesta IKEA-varuhus finns en restaurang där man säljer svensk mat, däribland köttbullar. IKEA har kommit att bli den största exportören av förädlade livsmedel från Sverige.Jordbruksaktuellt: Ikea gynnar svensk livsmedelsexport Restaurangen är obligatorisk i alla IKEA-varuhus med meningen Inga affärer görs på fastande mage, något Kamprad själv sade. Det finns strikta regler för hur stor restaurangen måste vara, precis som att alla de nya varuhus som byggs måste innehålla ett lekrum (även detta har Kamprad bestämt eftersom ingen kan göra affärer med barn springandes runt benen). I Sverige, liksom i andra länder, finns det en matbutik i anslutning till utgångskassorna, en så kallad Swedish Food Market. I butikerna finns ett brett urval av klassisk svensk husmanskost, såsom sill, knäckebröd, julmust och så vidare. Flertalet produkter säljs under IKEAs eget varumärke, IKEA Food. Utanför kassorna, ofta i anslutning till Swedish Food Market, finns även en så kallad 'Bistro'. Där säljs ett mindre urval snabbmatsprodukter. Sortimentet varierar från land till land, i Sverige har femkronorskorven nått viss berömmelse och blivit något av en symbol för IKEA. IKEA vid Kungens kurva Det andra varuhuset i Sverige, efter det i Älmhult, stod klart i Kungens Kurva söder om Stockholm 1965. Varuhuset karaktäriseras av en stor, rund byggnad, som har fått sin inspiration av Guggenheimmuseet i New York. IKEA kallades vid tiden för Ikéa och när bygget stod klart pågick en namnstrid inom företaget. Det slutade med att varuhuset fick två olika skyltar, från söder var texten IKEA medan det från norr var Möbel-IKEA. På grund av ett elfel i en av skyltarna drabbades IKEA av en brand 5 september 1970 som skadade varuhuset svårt.Historien om IKEA – Ingvar Kamprad berättar s. 85 och 87 En ombyggnad genomfördes och resulterade i det numera välkända IKEAkonceptet med restaurang och tag-själv-lager. En möbelhandlares testamente och IKEAandan År 1976 formerade Ingvar Kamprad nio teser''Historien om IKEA – Ingvar Kamprad berättar'', sid. 384–394 som sammanfattade hans gärning, organisation och den speciella "IKEAanda" som enligt Kamprad genomsyrar företaget. Dokumentet innehåller sortimentsregler, strategiförklaringar och hans vision för företaget. Teserna lyder i punktform: #Sortimentet – vår identitet #IKEAandan. En stark och levande verklighet #Vinst ger oss resurser #Att med små medel nå goda resultat #Enkelheten är en dygd #Linje annorlunda #Kraftsamling – viktig för vår framgång #Att ta ansvar – en förmån #Det mesta är ännu ogjort. Underbara framtid! IKEA Way IKEA har startat en intern utbildning, IKEA Way, där företagets chefer utbildas. Enligt IKEA skall utbildningen göra cheferna till ambassadörer för företaget för att slå vakt om den så kallade IKEAandan. Ägarstruktur ::Huvudartikel:IKEA-sfären Inom IKEA-sfären finns tre grenar: *IKEA-koncernen (IKEA Group). Den nederländska stiftelsen Stichting Ingka Foundation äger samtliga aktier i holdingbolaget Ingka Holding B.V., som i sin tur äger varuhus i flera olika länder och är den störste franchisetagaren av IKEAkonceptet. *Företaget Inter IKEA Systems BV, som äger namn och koncept och är registrerat i Nederländerna. Det ägs av holdingbolaget Inter IKEA Holding SA, registrerat i Luxemburg, vilket i sin tur ägs av stiftelsen Interogo Foundation, registrerad i Liechtenstein och som enligt Ingvar Kamprad "kontrolleras av min familj och förvaltas av en styrelse som endast består av externa ledamöter".Uppdrag Granskning (2011). Del 2 av 23. SVT 2011-01-26. 20:00.Ingvar Kamprad bekräftar stiftelsen i mejl till TT - Uppdrag granskning | svt.se Varje år betalar alla IKEAs franchisetagare tre procent av omsättningen i franchisingavgift till Inter IKEA Systems. *Ikano-koncernen, som inte tillhör IKEA-sfären men som är helägt av familjen Kamprad, med huvudkontor i Luxemburg, och bedriver verksamhet i branscherna Finans, Försäkring, Fastigheter och Detaljhandel. Kritik mot IKEA Byggandet av nya IKEA-varuhus har flera gånger lett till kontroverser. Ibland har historiskt värdefulla byggnader rivits, vilket lett till konflikter med föreningar och experter. Bland annat planerades en modernistisk byggnad ritad av den kände arkitekten Marcel Breuer att rivas.Disposable Architecture | Metropolis Magazine | February 2003 I ett annat fall fick IKEA beviljat, och genomfört, rivandet av ett antal historiskt värdefulla byggnader i New York för att bereda plats för en parkeringsplats; åtgärden stämplades som "skamlig" av Simeon Bankoff, ordförande för Historic Districts Council.IKEA TARGETS BLDGS. Plans parking lot where old structures stand NYDailyNews.com 4 januari 2005 I samband med att ett varuhus i Saudiarabien återöppnades år 2004 rapporterade brittiska BBC att tre människor klämdes till döds;BBC NEWS | Middle East | Three die in Saudi shop stampede IKEAs säkerhetsåtgärder ifrågasattes. Norska politiker kritiserade 2005 IKEA för att "stödja kvinnoförtrycket i muslimska länder" genom att avstå från att avbilda kvinnor i de monteringsanvisningar som medföljer möblerna. IKEAs norska informationschef, Camilla Lindemann, försvarade ställningstagandet genom att hänvisa till "kulturell hänsyn", medan den svenska informationschefen Fredrik Wahrolén helt tillbakavisade kritiken och hävdade att kvinnor förekommit i manualerna sedan 1987 och att samma manualer används i alla länder.– Ikea stödjer kvinnoförtryck | Nyheter | Aftonbladet 2012 kom det fram att bilderna i IKEAkatalogen hade anpassats för den saudiska marknaden genom att de flesta kvinnor hade retuscherats bort. 2009 bytte IKEA typsnitt från Futura till Verdana. Ett typsnittskrig rullade igång på Internet och i Rumänien insamlades tusentals underskrifter för att IKEA skulle byta tillbaka. Verdana används dock ännu år 2016Futura vs Verdana – Om typsnittskriget när IKEA bytte typsnitt Radioprogrammet Typo sänt 3 november 2012 i Sveriges radio P1. Stundtals har Ingvar Kamprad och i förlängningen IKEA sammankopplats med diverse nazistsympatier, vilket bland annat tas upp i Kampradbiografin "Historien om IKEA", skriven av Bertil Torekull.Aftonbladet: Kamprad avslöjar allt i ny bok Avslöjanden om Kamprads engagemang i Svensk Opposition (senare Nysvenska Rörelsen) gavs stort utrymme i Expressen 1994, vilket föranledde Ingvar Kamprad att skicka ut en handskriven ursäkt till de anställda, i vilken han förklarade sina nazistiska böjelser med ”ungdomssynder”. 1998 utkom journalisten Thomas Sjöbergs bok ”Ingvar Kamprad och hans IKEA – En svensk saga”. I den framkom det tidigare okända detaljer om Kamprads år som övertygad nazist, bl a att han aktivt värvat medlemmar till rörelsen, agiterat för nazismen, att hans post kontrollerats av dåvarande säkerhetspolisen samt att han sågs på Nysvenska Rörelsens årsmöte så sent som våren 1950 då Kamprad var 24 år, med fascistsymbolen Vasakärven på kavajslaget. Boken skapade internationell uppmärksamhet och Ingvar Kamprad fick ännu en gång be sina anställda om ursäkt, även om han förnekade delar av bokens innehåll. Den 23 juni 2010 riktades skarp kritik mot IKEA för att köra ut leveranser till de olagliga judiska bosättningarna på Västbanken, men inte till de palestinska områdena, vilket kritiker ansåg bidra till att upprätthålla ockupationen och barriären.Ikea-möbler till olagliga bosättare DN.se 23 juni 2010 Sveriges Televisions Uppdrag granskning avslöjade 2011 fakta om IKEAs ägarstruktur som Ingvar Kamprad fram till avslöjandet lyckats dölja (se rubriken Ägarstruktur ovan). IKEAs dåvarande styrelseordförande Grosskopf har i inslag i Sveriges Television meddelat att det inte längre föreligger några skattemässiga fördelar med IKEAs nuvarande ägarstruktur jämfört med om IKEA-koncernen skulle ha sitt säte i Sverige. Enligt Grosskopf finns dock inte några planer på att ändra den nuvarande ägarstrukturen. Uppdrag granskning kritiserades för felaktigheter och för att inte ha redovisat fakta som talat emot deras påstående. Kamprad själv har sagt att han flera gånger under 90-talet talat om hur IKEA är uppbyggt och aldrig hållit något hemligt. Kamprad svarar på SVT-kritikDagens Handel 27 januari 2011 Efter Uppdrag gransknings reportage klassade tidningen Forbes Kamprad som årets förlorare i sin lista över världens rikaste människor, vilket är i linje med vad Ingvar Kamprad alltid har påstått.Kamprad rasar på rikemanslistaSmålandsposten 16 mars 2011 2012 avslöjade Uppdrag granskning att IKEAs dotterbolag Swedwood låtit avverka skog i områden av ryska Karelen. Skogen var certifierad av den internationella skogsvårdsorganisationen Forest Stewardship Council (FSC), som ska skydda unika skogar. Bakom kritiken låg bland annat nätverket Skydda skogen och Svenska Naturskyddsföreningen. Även här har Uppdrag gransknings program kritiserats för felaktigheter. Bland annat har Världsnaturfonden WWF kritiserat programmet och velat bli intervjuade igen, men nekats detta.SVT:s Uppdrag granskning om Ikeas skogsbruk i Karelenwwf.se (Arkiverad från originalet 23 juli 2013) En vecka efter avslöjandet om avverkningen av urskog i Ryssland kunde Uppdrag granskning avslöja att IKEA utnyttjade arbetskraft från politiska fångar i DDR under 1970- och 1980-talet, något som senare även bekräftades och beklagades från IKEAs sida.Politiska fångar tvingades bygga Ikea-möbler Metro 16 november 2012 IKEAs arbete för människor och miljö IKEA satsar stort på en mer hållbar framtid. IKEA vill hjälpa miljontals människor att leva ett mer hållbart liv hemma, de strävar efter helt hållbara verksamheter, och vill hjälpa till att skapa ett bättre liv för människor och samhällen. Ungefär 600 000 människor världen över arbetar för företag som direkt levererar till IKEA. År 2000 lanserades IWAY, IKEAs uppförandekod för leverantörer. Alla heminredningsleverantörer måste följa IWAY-kraven för att inte fasas ut. Uppförandekoden, IWAY Standard, har stor betydelse för leverantörernas utveckling. I den anges minimikrav vad gäller miljö, social påverkan och arbetsförhållanden. Cirka 80 IKEA-kontrollanter samt oberoende tredjepartskontrollanter gör både anmälda och oanmälda besök hos leverantörer och deras underleverantörer. Verksamhetsåret 2015 hade IKEA-koncernen 978 leverantörer i 50 länder. IKEA arbetar mot cirkulär ekonomi, där resurser används mer effektivt med hjälp av återanvändning och återvinning. I flera av varuhusen kan kunder lämna in oönskade IKEA-möbler för att säljas vidare eller skänkas till välgörande ändamål. I vissa länder tas använda madrasser emot för att återvinnas och bli till ny energi. Andra länder och varuhus tar emot textilier som återvinns till nya. IKEA och WWF har haft ett samarbete gällande bomullsodlingsfrågor i mer än tio år. Samarbetet har lett till att cirka 110 000 odlare i Indien, Pakistan, Kina och Turkiet har börjat odla bomull på ett mer hållbart sätt. Genom att minska användningen av kemiska gödningsmedel och använda fler naturliga alternativ till kemiska bekämpningsmedel kan småskaliga odlare sänka sina kostnader utan att skördarna blir sämre. Pengarna de sparar kan de använda till att investera i vattenbesparande droppbevattning eller kanske i barnens utbildning. Kollektioner IKEA lanserade 2009 en kollektion med namn PS, vilket står för Post Scriptum. Totalt ingår 71 produkter i serien som enligt IKEA är utvecklad med hänsyn till resursanvändning och ansvarstagande. Vid framtagning av denna serie har IKEA samarbetat med totalt 20 designers, deras egna, frilansande designer, designstudenter och en designgrupp. Bland annat har Front designat lampan PS Svarva för kollektionen. En kollektion som inte längre finns kvar på varuhusen, men som är fortsatt populär, är IKEAs 1700-talsserie. Den designades under 1990-talet och bestod av kopior av svenska möbelmodeller vanliga under just 1700-talet. Möblerna hade en betydligt högre kvalitet än många andra möbler i IKEAs sortiment. Kvällsposten|hämtdatum=2019-01-23|verk=www.expressen.se|språk=sv}} IKEA Museum IKEA Museum öppnade den 30 juni 2016 i Älmhult. IKEA Museum är medlem i Riksförbundet Sveriges museer."Riksförbundet välkomnar sex nya medlemmar! ", sverigesmuseer.se, 28 juni 2016. Åtkomst den 30 juni 2016. Bildgalleri Fil:IKEA Store Elmhult.jpg|Det gamla Ikea-varuhuset i Älmhult. Fil:Ikea Kungsgatan 1950-tal a.jpg|Ikeas försäljningsställe på Kungsgatan 1950-tal. Fil:Ikea Kungens kurva 1965.jpg|Ikea Kungens kurva 1965. Fil:Ikea Kungen 1965a.jpg|Hans Ax (vänster) och Ingvar Kamprad vid IKEA Kungens kurva. Fil:Ikea-stern.jpg|Ikea i Barkarby, Järfälla. Fil:903. Ikea Israel near Nethanya.jpg|Ikea strax utanför Netanya i Israel. Fil:IKEA, Chicago (Schaumburg).jpg|Ikea i Chicago. Fil:Marineda City 5.jpg|IKEA i Marineda City i A Coruña i Spanien. Fil:Ikea, Svagertorp, Malmo.JPG|Ikea i Svågertorp i Malmö. Fil:IKEAskyltmast svagertorp 2.jpg|Skylttornet vid varuhuset i Svågertorp, Malmö. Fil:Klippansofa.jpg|Soffan Klippan. Fil:IKEA_Billy_bookshelf_(80x106_cm_birch_veneer).jpg|Bokhyllan Billy. Fil:Woman on Poäng chair.jpg|Poäng. Referenser * * * * Vidare läsning * Externa länkar *Ikea Sveriges webbplats *Inter Ikea-gruppens webbplats *Kapitel om Ikea ur De formade 1900-talet – Design A till Ö av Eva Atle Bjarnestam, *Författaren och journalisten Bo Pettersson reflekterar över Kamprads gestalt och karaktär, och hur Ikeas resa kan komma att bli framöver. Kategori:Ikea Kategori:Familjeföretag Kategori:Näringsliv i Skåne län